The Revolution (season 1)
The first season of The Revolution, based on the books of the same name by Darcy Marshall, premiered on June 15, 2010 and concluded on January 9, 2011 on ABC Family. The show premiered to 2.44 million viewers, and retained a regular audience in the range between 3.05 and 5.02 million viewers, making it the second most viewed television drama series, beside Pretty Little Liars. Overview After realizing her parents can’t help her with her anger issues, Hannah Benley is sent away to a reform school, not far outside of the state of California. At first glance of the school, she thinks it’s going to be a bore, but it’s not long before she is accepted by a girl named Annabelle Alter, who later becomes Hannah’s best friend. During her stay at Sword and Cross, she becomes attached to two mystery boys named Daniel Grigori and Mason Gellar. While Daniel tries his best to avoid her, Mason decides to be accepting and begins telling Hannah about the paranormal aura that Sword and Cross brings. Hannah, however, decides not to believe this but either way, still becomes his friend. Hannah is also introduced to more of Annabelle’s friends; Roland Sparks, Molly Zane and Gabrielle Givens. Roland and Gabrielle (also known as Gabbe), happily accept her, while Molly on the other hand, sees her as a new toy bag and ignores her for most of the time. She also becomes friendly with Cameron “Cam” Briel, who happens to be Daniel’s older brother. Another It’s not long, however, before Hannah realizes that there perhaps is something paranormal about the school as there are many angel statues in the graveyard, which Mason describes as an omen of Watchers. In the 16th episode, Hannah learns that Daniel and his friends are in fact angels, and enrolled to the school to keep an eye on Lucinda Price, another student at Sword and Cross. She also learns that Mason Gellar is a Werewolf, and this leads Hannah to run away. After running away, she is then captured by the Cartech family; a family dedicated to wiping all of evil from the Earth. The Revolution and Mason work together to save Hannah from the Cartech family so decide to bring in Arkas and Samyaza Grigori, who are the elder brothers to Daniel and Cam. Much to his disapproval, Arkas reluctantly agrees to help find her. During the confrontation, Lucifer (who had been hiding out as Mr Harris) decides to help out by bringing up the drama between the Cartech family and the Grigori family. This causes Janet Cartech to get angry and murders Hannah out of cold blood. Mason then enters a fight with her, and ultimately is killed in the process. Daniel begs Arkas to save Hannah, so Arkas revives her and prays for Hannah to awake as an angel. The prayer works and Hannah wakes up, arching angel wings. The Revolution decides to keep Mason’s secret, and tells Hannah that he is in fact dead and won’t be coming back. They then decide to keep Hannah with them, and Hannah agrees to join them. Hannah leaves Sword and Cross with The Revolution, not before she says her goodbyes to Mason. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Lyla Rivers as Hannah Benley (20 episodes) *Patrick Parker as Daniel Grigori (20 episodes) *Aaron Abbot-Jenkins as Cameron “Cambriel” Grigori (20 episodes) *Lukas Jefferson as Mason Gellar (19 episodes) *Blake Wright as Roland Sparks (18 episodes) *Vivian Anders as Lucinda Price (17 episodes) *Deborah Ramone as Ariane Alter (17 episodes) Recurring Cast *Kianna Fletcher as Gabbe Givens (16 episodes) *Rachel Edmunds as Annabelle Alter (16 episodes) *Sarah Michelle Holbrook as Molly Zane (15 episodes) *Dotty Hilbert as Randy (10 episodes) *August Rosin as Mr Harris (9 episodes) *Paul Umber as Arkas Grigori (3 episodes) *Darren Michaels as Samyaza Grigori (3 episodes) *Beatrice Morgenstern as Janet Cartech (4 episodes) *Edward Howards as Harry Cartech (1 episode) *Jana Pollard as Kate Cartech (1 episode) *Oscar Bing as Philip (2 episodes) *Penelope Bloom as Olianna (2 episodes) Guest Cast Please note: These cast members were not credited for their roles *Rita Piscaro as the School Nurse (1 episode) *Dean Scofield as Student 1 (6 episodes) *Alison Barack as Student 2 (6 episodes) *Benny Raven as Student 3 (6 episodes) *Andrew Turner as Student 4 (6 episodes) *Hannah Springer as Student 5 (6 episodes) *Rebecca Richards as Student 6 (6 episodes) *Sasha Pieterse as Student 7 (6 episodes) *Diego Robinson as Student 8 (6 episodes) *Emily Mitchell as Student 9 (6 episodes) *Marni Xander as Student 10 (6 episodes) Episodes After realizing that they cannot think of a way to help her with her anger issues, Hannah Benley’s parents decide to enroll her into a reform school, called Sword and Cross, a school suited to help children with an unstable mental health. At first glance, Hannah was not impressed and was convinced she wasn't going to last there very long. However, she is quickly befriended by Annabelle Alter, a bubbly 18 year old who decides to be Hannah’s new “BFF”. At lunch on her first day, she accidentally bumps into Daniel Grigori, a mysterious boy. He quickly tells her not to worry about it and then brushes her off. Hannah is then introduced to Roland Sparks and Ariane Alter, who are a friend and sister to Annabelle. Roland then tells Hannah that Daniel brushes off everyone because it was his thing. Five minutes before the end of the show, she once again bumps into another boy, named Mason Gellar, whom Hannah recognizes from her inventory check she had earlier that day. Mason flashes her a quick smile to her before leaving. Before the credits begin rolling, a scene flashes to Daniel speaking with a boy, named Cam, which is written on his name tag. ---- It’s been a week since Hannah had joined Sword and Cross, and during the first few minutes of the episode, we see a flashback as to where Hannah earned herself a detention as she had missed two of her classes. During the detention, she met up with Annabelle, who also had a place in detention, and the both girls walked together in the graveyard where there were a few angel statues, which caused Hannah to gasp with amazement. She and Annabelle were both paired together and cleaned one of the statues. Daniel was also in detention, and couldn’t help but stare at Hannah, which causes Hannah to feel weird. During lunch, she shares a table with Mason and asks him about the angel statues. To her bewilderment, Mason tells her that there is a paranormal aura around the school. Hannah decides that he was probably poking fun, so leaves it at that. During her History lesson, her history teacher, Mr Harris, keeps her back and informs her that her work on her paper on the Viking villages surrounding Holland was fantastic and told her that she could be something special if she put her mind to it. She takes it as a compliment and moves on. That night, in the graveyard, Daniel meets up with Roland and Cam, asking about the new girl. Both tell him she’s just a girl with an interesting background. Later on, Hannah spots Daniel in the library and casually walks past him, looking at a bookshelf near him. After a few seconds, he stands up, and heads for the exit. Before leaving, he gives her a recommendation over at the religious bookshelf. He gives her a small grin, then leaves her. ---- Mason decides to take Hannah out for a picnic in the woods during the first long weekend. He then gives her a guided tour of the graves in the graveyard, who all fought in the Civil War. Hannah asks how he knew all of that, and he informs her that he used to work in the office and had access to the files and remembered most of the names and information. Later on, Roland invites her to a party in her dormitory, and she agrees. That night, she meets up with Annabelle and her friends Gabbe and Molly. Molly leaves them when Hannah arrives, which leaves Hannah annoyed. At the party, Hannah is speaking with Gabbe when Daniel walks over to them. Gabbe properly introduces the pair, and leaves them to go and speak with Molly. Daniel asks Hannah if she checked out any books at the library yet, Hannah responds with a no and Daniel tells her she should as there is a book on the meaning of the angel statues in the graveyard. Later that night, he walks her back to her dormitory, and promises her that he would take her to the graveyard and show her the statues. Before the credits roll down, a hooded figure is spotted walking into the graveyard, and does something to the third statue. ---- A few days after the party in Roland’s dorm, Daniel stops by Hannah’s dormitory and invites her to walk with him through the graveyard, and toward the statues. During their walk, Daniel asks her if she had always been interested in the supernatural and paranormal. Hannah replies, mentioning she has always felt different and has never been able to fit in anywhere. Daniel assures her that she isn’t different and if anyone stops her from fitting in, it’s their problem, not hers. They stop at a statue, and Daniel leans against it. Seconds later, the top half of the statue begins to drop, and Daniel heads for Hannah, ducking her head between his arms. Hannah faints as they both fall to the ground, a second before her eyes close, she notices that Daniel was able to hold the angel’s head with one hand. A few hours later, Hannah wakes up in the school infirmary. The school nurse informs her that she passed out in the graveyard and luckily someone was there to catch her before she hurt herself. Wondering where Daniel would have went to, she leaves the infirmary, and heads for the library to look for anyone she would recognize. At the library, Lucinda, a girl she met at Roland’s party, notices that she looks weak and escorts her to her dormitory. When she wakes up, it’s the next day. She heads to the canteen for some lunch and joins Cam and Annabelle. Cam leaves abruptly a few minutes later, just as the credits roll down. ---- The episode starts with Daniel and Cam sitting on a bench in the gymnasium, where they are discussing the accident that happened in the previous episode. Cam reassures him that he shouldn’t avoid Hannah, but Daniel stays firm on the fact that he’s a danger to her so bids he will keep his distance from her. Meanwhile, Hannah joins Ariane and Roland in the library for a friendly game of chess. It is there, where she realizes that Ariane is completely competitive and constantly tries her best to win a match against him. Mason then approaches them, causing Ariane to mumble something under her breath. Mason pulls Hannah away from the table and asks if she was okay after what happened in the graveyard. Hannah tells him she’s fine and that she’s just a bit bruised. He kisses her on her forehead, saying he was sorry for not being there. After an awkward moment of silence, Mason excuses himself. Hannah turns to see Daniel glaring through the outside window, and saw him taking off quickly. Later on in History, Mr Harris informs his students that he is holding a Dress Up event on Saturday evening, which allows students to dress up as historical figure and act out scenes as those figures. That night, Hannah and Annabelle are sitting in Hannah’s dormitory, where Hannah asks why Daniel is so closed off. Annabelle simply says that he has been burned before, and that he’s careful around everyone. Then the credits roll. ---- It’s dress up time for the students in Mr Harris’ History classes, as he has arranged for everyone to dress up as historical figures to earn 20% of their grade. Hannah has been assigned Catherine the Great, which causes Daniel and his friends to seize up, which confuses her. Daniel causes a scene with Mr Harris, asking why they had to do this. Mr Harris attempts to calm him down, but this doesn’t help as Daniel storms out of the classroom. Molly walks past Hannah, whispering a sly comment to her, implying she had feelings for Daniel and how she should watch out for his anger issues. Hannah shrugs off the comment. During the class, Hannah speaks with Mason and wonders if he would be willing to hang out with her some time. He suggests having a movie marathon one night, which Hannah seems happy about. Later on, as Hannah is walking past the library, she notices Daniel sitting on the couch he normally sits on, drawing furiously into the notepad. She couldn’t see what he was drawing, but from her perspective, it looked like he was drawing a woman. Then the credits roll. ---- A week after Mr Harris’ class project, Randy the caretaker decides to hold a student campfire, where students could tell ghost stories, tales of wisdom and regret. She also states that it is mandatory for all to come, or they would suffer great consequences. Hannah decides to share a bench with Annabelle and Lucinda, who were both quiet most of the night. The episode then flashes through different stories told by 5 different characters; Molly, Lucinda, Daniel, Cam and Ariane. Each tell a tale of wisdom, ghost, regret, regret & wisdom. Each as gruesome as the last. Before the episode ends, Mason is seen meeting a shadow in the deepest part of the graveyard. The credits then roll. ---- Still thriving from the tale Daniel told at the campfire, Hannah is determined to find out more on him. She decides to stalk out the religious bookshelf in the library to see if there is anything she could read that would lead her to an answer. When there, she has a confrontation with Lucinda, who decides to direct her into the right direction. After checking out a book entitled “The Grigori Brothers”, she bumps into Cam who asks her where she got it from. Hannah answers, and Cam attempts to take the book from her. The pair are interrupted by Mason who pushes Cam away from her. This forces Hannah to leave the boys alone to their problem while she goes to her dormitory to study a book that Cam does not want her reading. Before the credits roll, Daniel and Cam are seen, talking harshly about the book. ---- After a few days of reading the book Lucinda gave her in the library, Hannah decides that she had obviously been punked and goes back to the library to put it back. Daniel spots her with the book and blatantly demands that she give him the book. Hannah explains that she was putting it back, but Daniel ignores her and grabs the book from her. Hannah then aggressively walks away from him, and by the time she’s out of the library she breaks down in tears. Mason then finds her, and consoles her, asking what’s wrong. Hannah tells him about her argument with Daniel, which makes Mason angry. However, Hannah begs him to leave it and to take her for a walk. During their walk, Mason explains his home situation and how he and his folks never got along well, which leads him to say “My morals are better, anyways”. Before Hannah gets the chance to ask what he meant, Mason becomes distracted and excuses himself and runs off into the distance, leaving Hannah confused and bewildered. ---- The day after her argument with Daniel, Hannah is sitting in the canteen when Molly comes along, and joins her. Stumped by this, Hannah asks why she chose to sit with her. Molly goes on to say that she is being made to sit with her because Annabelle felt sorry for her sitting all alone. Looking around her, she sees Annabelle and Lucinda waving to her. Rolling her eyes, Hannah leaves the table and the canteen, upsetting both girls. Later that night, Hannah decides to lock herself in her dormitory, blocking everyone out of her life. Three different people knock on her door, the first being Ariane, the second being Mason, and the third being Roland. The last thirty five minutes of the episode revolves around Daniel, Molly, Roland, Gabbe, Lucinda, Ariane, Cam & Annabelle gathered around a campfire in the forest behind the graveyard, discussing the book. After a long winded confrontation, they come to the conclusion that Mason must have something to do with the book. The credits then roll. ---- Five months into her stay at Sword and Cross, Hannah is helping Mr Harris take care of his purple tulips that he grows in his office. Mr Harris asks her how her stay at Sword and Cross is treating her, she tells him that she has had some trouble with her friends, and has recently cast them out of her life because she feels like they are keeping a secret from her. Mr Harris then implies that everyone has a secret, and if her friends are keeping secrets from her, then they are obviously doing it to protect her. Meanwhile, Daniel and Mason have a confusing conversation about the book and Mason’s involvement with it. Meanwhile Roland, Cam and Ariane stalk Mason’s bedroom and find some skeptical images in a briefcase. ---- Mason invites Hannah to his dormitory to have a movie marathon with the following theme; Werewolves. During the marathon, Hannah asks why he has such an interest in Werewolves, and Mason informs her that his dad grew up in an American-Indian tribe, and they drilled chilling stories into their minds, and were forced to tell their offspring the stories. Hannah asks him if he had ever visited their sites, which Mason blatantly refuses to answer. Meanwhile, Mr Harris requires an audience with Daniel and Cam, and the conversation becomes heated. After their movie marathon, Hannah and Mason share a passionate moment. ---- A few days after her movie marathon with Mason, Hannah is studying in the library with Lucinda for a history test they have. Their study session is interrupted by Randy who informs them that there is a meeting in the auditorium about the broken angel statue. During the meeting, it’s revealed that the authorities believe that it was tampered with and that if anyone knew about what happened, they would have to come forward with information. Hannah and Lucinda then return to the library and revise more. Later on, Daniel confronts Hannah, asking if she’d be willing to meet him at the pool in the church so they could have some time to talk. The episode ends with Hannah making up her mind. ---- It’s the day of Mr Harris’ History test, but Hannah can’t seem to focus as she’s more concerned for her meeting with Daniel later on in the day. She fails to answer most of the questions and ends up handing Mr Harris an almost empty question paper. Later on at the church, she finds Daniel sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet in the pool. She joins him, and they both speak. Daniel apologizes for how stupid he had been for the past few months and how he would like to make it up to her. Meanwhile, Cam is tasked with following Mason and follows him to an abandoned factory in the town where he is meeting with a suspicious figure. They both exchange something. ---- A few nights after Cam followed Mason to the abandoned factory, they decide that they have to take Mason down and seek him out without drawing too much attention to themselves. Meanwhile, Mason invites Hannah to join him on a moonlight walk through the graveyard, to visit the angel statues. She accepts, and it’s not long before The Revolution tracks down Mason; but with him is Hannah. This causes them to be concerned for Hannah’s safety and they decide to plan out their next moves carefully. ---- All is revealed as The Revolution and Mason have a full-off confrontation in front of Hannah, the helpless human. It’s soon revealed that Mason is a Werewolf, while Daniel and his friends are all angels, who enrolled into Sword and Cross to protect Lucinda. Their revelations shock Hannah down to her core, which causes a distressed Hannah to run off, shaking her head at the fearful thoughts going through her mind. She escapes to the town, and soon enough, she is knocked out by some unknown figure. When she wakes up, she is tied up to a chair in an abandoned church. A hooded figure steps out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be a woman. ---- The woman reveals herself to be the elegant Janet Cartech, a member of the elite Cartech family, who are all dedicated to wiping all of evil from Earth. She then explains that Mason Gellar had been helping her, but had recently dropped out due to feeling something strong for a girl he met at his current school. Janet then goes on to say that Hannah is bait, and Mason is the person she really wants. Meanwhile, Daniel’s 2 elder brothers Arkas and Samyaza arrive at Sword and Cross, at Mason’s dismay. ---- During their search for Hannah, Cam asks raising questions about Mason’s mysterious meetings with a stranger. Mason ignores his questions and clearly states he’s more interested in finding Hannah and making sure of her safety. This causes the two boys to fight and leading Arkas and Daniel to break up the fight. Meanwhile, Hannah learns more about the Cartech family and Mason’s involvement with them. ---- Mason manages to sniff out the location where Hannah is being kept. The Revolution then calls out for help from their Outcast friends Olianna and Philip. They bust through the church, and find Hannah with Janet. After an angry confrontation, Janet abruptly slits Hannah’s throat, and flings her body towards The Revolution. Mason then gets into a fight with Janet, and she ends up murdering him too. Happy with her body count, Janet flees the scene, before the Outcasts get a chance to catch her. ---- A few hours later, The Revolution are left with two bodies. However, one of those bodies will be walking around shortly, and will be very angry with all of them. Realising he has to save her, Daniel begs Arkas to pray to their honorable deity to save Hannah’s life. After many reasons to do so, Arkas finally agrees to go forward with it. Meanwhile, Mr Harris joins The Revolution and reveals himself to be Lucifer. Roland angrily suggests that Lucifer knew about the Cartech’s and their presence at Sword and Cross. Lucinda defends her former love, and states that if he knew, he would have done something about it. Later on, Hannah awakens with lustful angel wings and is informed by her friends that Mason was also killed by Janet Cartech. After taking the news, The Revolution invites her to join them in looking after Lucinda. With a hint of regret, she accepts. Development and Production Darcy Marshall, the author of the book series, had originally planned to make the series into a movie, but received so much negative feedback and was almost about to give up, until one director told her if she wished for more fans, then she should turn her books into a television series. She turned to Canadian director Trudy Malone, who was happy to be a part of the project. Barking Mad Television, a production program ran by well known American director Stephanie Bellisario agreed to sign on to help out. Casting ABC Family began casting for actors in July 2009. The first official member of the cast was Lyla Rivers, who originally auditioned for the role of Molly Zane, but was asked to read as Hannah Benley; the role she plays. Aaron Abbot-Jenkins and Kianna Fletcher were cast as Cameron “Cambriel” Grigori and Gabrielle “Gabbe” Givens, respectively. Vivian Anders and Lukas Jefferson were cast as Lucinda Price and Mason Gellar. Deborah Ramone, Rachel Edmunds and Patrick Palmer were all cast as Ariane Alter, Annabelle Alter and Daniel Grigori. Sarah Michelle Holbrook and Blake Wright were also cast as Molly Zane and Roland Sparks. August Rosin was cast for the role of Mr Harris. Paul Umber, announced via his Twitter, that he would be portraying Arkas Grigori. Darren Michaels was also confirmed to be portraying Samyaza Grigori. Beatrice Morgenstern, Edward Howards and Jana Pollard were all cast as the Cartech siblings; Janet, Harry and Kate. Dotty Hilbert was brought in to portray Randy, the caretaker of Sword and Cross. Oscar Bing and Penelope Bloom portray Philip and Olianna, respectively. Category:The Revolution Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Season 1